


少年歌

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *哨向AU，部分为个人私设，请勿较真，有未成年结合描述*全员文，出场cp 71 348（主34） 59送给九位少年，感谢你们陪我度过的这段岁月





	1. Chapter 1

*  
联盟历259年，基因筛查技术正式得到联盟卫生署审批，可用于潜在哨兵/向导基因检测。同年3月，各盟国在联盟中心城签署《“练习生”筛查计划》，该行动4月开始，要求各盟国境内，所有未觉醒、10岁以上18岁以下的青少年需强制接受基因筛查，一旦被确认为“哨兵/向导”，必须离开所在家庭，进入塔——联盟理事会直管的哨兵/向导管理单位——接受塔的保护和培养，并强制服役。  
同期，反叛组织的骚扰行动屡屡发生，原定两个月结束的计划实施最终于10月落下帷幕，全联盟范围内共选出了872名仍未觉醒，但基因谱中带有哨兵/向导基因编码的少年。  
这872名少年中有9名在检测结果中显示为稀有的“极强”，意为觉醒后可直接定级为“S级”或“首席”，甚至有医疗学者预测，百年来不曾出现的“黑暗哨兵”极有可能出现在这9名少年中。于是塔为9名少年定制特殊的哨兵/向导军事化培养体系，联盟统帅特为他们赐名——“百分之九”。

当时，统帅这样说道：“哨兵和向导对于联盟各国而言绝不是战争机器，他们是具有超强机能的人类，是我们的朋友，伙伴，更是家人……这九个孩子意味着更强的力量，也是更加美丽的希望和梦想！象征着虽未百分之一，也一定会实现的可能。”

联盟历260年，《“练习生”筛查计划》正式更名为《哨兵/向导筛查计划》，但凡有新生儿被剪开脐带离开母体，呼吸了第一口联盟土地上的空气，下一秒妇产科医师就必须抽取新生儿的脑髓液移交基因筛查部门。两天后的基因检测报告会告诉他的妈妈，这个孩子10岁之后能否留在她的身边。  
任何国家、组织及个人不得违反《计划》的相关准则。

*  
联盟历266年，6月。  
初夏午后的训练场只有头顶上无云的晴空和脚下被阳光烤的炙热的沙土。午餐时间刚过，此刻是学员们的休息时间。最近气温升的很快，各种体能课程都宛如烤肉，让学员们苦不堪言，所以此刻的训练场连一对儿出来压马路的哨兵向导都没有。但是格斗区边上那几棵大树的树荫下还是个好地方。  
这里晒不到太阳，偶尔有点凉风吹过去还有点小惬意。不知道是那个不怕死的在这几棵树之间挂了两个吊床，此刻就有不在宿舍睡觉的——三人一……猴睡在上面。  
稍低一点的吊床睡着两个年轻男孩，个子更高皮肤白的男孩揽着另一个发色很浅的男孩的腰，被抱着的男孩睡得很熟，呼吸悠长而均匀。高些的吊床上则睡着一个很瘦的男孩，那小小的脸被军帽遮着，细瘦的手腕垂下来，抱着他的却是一只个头并不大，灰白色的毛长满了全身的动物，蓝色的、凸起的条状面部，展示出这不是普通的猴子，而是一只凶悍的狒狒。此刻的狒狒并不凶悍，它睁着眼，只是抱着男孩的身体，像是一副保护幼崽的姿态，警觉地来回望着。  
——若说把精神体用的最好的，那就要说这狒狒的“所有人”，睡在高处吊床的小鬼了，别人的精神体或酷或帅，或可爱或妩媚，他的狒狒不好看，但是打架助威，通风报信却是一顶一的高手。小鬼本名王琳凯，小鬼是他来了塔之后别人给起的外号，人小鬼大，逃课偷懒什么都敢，他还给自己的精神体取了个名字叫“大圣”，大圣本就是他精神力的释放，只要他想放出来就能出来，但是他每次需要大圣拯救之时还会夸张地叫一句“大圣！快来救救为师！”，此时大圣闪亮登场，龇牙吓人、扔东西砸人帮着小鬼转移他人注意力，小鬼就从窗户灵活逃脱了。  
然而精神体其实根本无法接触实物，所以躲避大圣的攻击代表着已经被小鬼操纵了意识。一般的哨兵向导和他较劲之后才会觉得一阵后怕，小鬼——当年筛查出的“百分之九”的一员——作为向导的实力太惊人了。

但是此刻，大圣还是用来看有没有教官路过，防止他们三个偷懒被抓的存在。  
突然，大圣的头转向东南方，耳朵迅速地抖了一下。小鬼军帽下的双眼也同时睁开。随后大圣消失，他坐了起来。这点响动让低处吊床的男孩之一也睁开了眼，马上另一个被抱在怀里的男孩用着被吵醒的声音问：“丞丞……怎么了？”  
没人回答他，他却也坐了起来，揉揉眼睛，声音有些兴奋：“是……坤坤回来了！”  
小鬼跳下了吊床，被唤作“丞丞”的男孩看向小鬼，问：“小鬼，是坤儿回来了吗？”  
小鬼还是一言不发，已经向着东南方——塔内医疗所的方位——快步走去。后面的两个男孩看了彼此一眼，也跳下了吊床，个子更高的名叫范丞丞，稍矮一点点的，浅棕发色的男孩没有写作汉字的名字，一般人称他Justin，快步跟着过去。范丞丞看Justin走路姿势有点奇怪，就问怎么了，Justin一脸尴尬地说刚刚睡觉你压得我腿麻了。范丞丞作为哨兵根本不知道什么叫腿麻，只能伸手扶着Justin，一边扶着一边问：“小鬼怎么这副表情？出什么事了吗？”  
Justin只是眨了眨眼，他刚刚被腿部酸麻的感觉转移了太多注意力，没有过多使用精神感知，现在封闭了一半痛觉后他扩大了自己的精神感知范围——  
“坤坤，好像在……手术室。”

医疗机械化的时代，再高难度的手术也被缩短至数分钟内。此刻，范丞丞、Justin和小鬼都站在医疗所二楼的哨兵恢复病房外，隔着巨大的强化玻璃看着蔡徐坤睡在里面。  
病房的密闭空间内被充满了高浓度氧气和向导素，专门提供给做完手术的哨兵使用。哨兵拥有异于常人的身体素质，迅猛的速度和敏捷的身手，同时也具有极为强大的恢复能力。但是重伤哨兵在身体恢复的时间段内会极度需要伴侣向导的精神调节，否则极易因自愈因子活性太强陷入狂化，所以未结合哨兵或向导不在身边的哨兵往往会使用专门的密闭病房，利用向导素度过这个危险时期。  
里面人的睡颜称得上甜美。他很瘦，个子也不矮，穿着纯白的病号服正正地躺在医疗所的病床上。那张脸非常艳丽，黑色的刘海下面是秀丽又浓密的眉毛，深邃的眼窝里长而密的睫毛像是休憩的蝴蝶，高挺的鼻梁和饱满丰厚的唇，两颊的圆润刚过颧骨就急速收下去，下巴过于尖。  
甜美和艳丽，让人无法把这些词语和黑暗哨兵联系在一起。但他就是联盟时隔107年再度出现的最强军事武器——黑暗哨兵蔡徐坤。

“怎么坤坤这次要用病房恢复才能好啊，这是什么伤啊……”Justin嘀咕了一声。  
小鬼依旧皱着眉看着里面的人。范丞丞拍了拍Justin的肩膀，小声说了句：“你帮我打开一点。”Justin点了点头。  
一瞬间，无数声音如同箭矢射进范丞丞的耳朵，他的耳膜一阵鼓噪，医疗所门口军备车的刹车声、手术床的轮轴声、医疗人员和伤兵说话的声音、写字的声音、水流冲刷的声音……普通哨兵在医疗所已经被白噪音所困听不出任何细微，但是范丞丞却仍需要向导协助屏蔽，并在解除屏蔽后能在这巨大的声音洪流中分辨出前方左转护理站有人在小声交流。  
——这些人多是资质平庸的向导。  
“……黑暗哨兵也会受伤？”  
“何止呢，听说是左臂被人砍下来的……”  
范丞丞感到眼前发黑，他马上搂住Justin的腰，甚至过于用力了一些，手指嵌在对方腰带的间隙里。马上那些声音就被一股空白的屏障隔离开来，范丞丞像是被人松开了钳制颈项的手深深吸了一口气，很快一股活跃但温暖的精神力就滑入了他的精神图景——这是小鬼在为他舒缓着刚刚焦躁的神经，他用另一只手拍了拍小鬼的背，说了句“谢了bro。”转而沉下脸色，正色道，“确实是重伤。”  
另外两人没有多问，只是顺着范丞丞的视线望向病房内。

黑暗哨兵受重伤的消息一旦传出去一定会引发恐慌，几个护理员也是军人出身，小声交流完感觉到严重程度也都选择噤声，虽然现在没有定级但是谁也不想背上泄露军事机密的罪名。  
一刻钟后，病房内的人就睁开了眼睛。他转转眼珠，观察着四周的情况，迅速地收集和整理着信息。然后坐了起来，活动了一下左臂，机械缝合非常准确迅速，再加上他怪物般的恢复能力，没什么其他的感觉。  
蔡徐坤弯曲了膝盖，扶着头思考了一会儿，他是真的没想到这次竟然把胳膊给甩了出去，但是更深的疑惑也在心中出现——  
怎么会是……？不可能……  
马上他听到外面传来气阀关闭的声音，加压门也在逐渐解锁，即将有五个兄弟要进来，于是动了下手指，一只金色的雄狮在病床下出现，甩了甩鬃毛，趴在了地上。

首先听到的是朱正廷的声音——  
“蔡徐坤！！你这个死人！竟然敢受伤！！你完了！！”  
“朱正廷！我刚把坤坤救回来！你就叫他死人！你先死！”这是尤长靖。  
“你们很吵诶——”小鬼说的好。  
蔡徐坤还是想躺倒。

五个人一进来，Justin先跑过来，却直接抱住了蔡徐坤的狮子——其实精神体可以具象到这种程度象征着他的状态已经非常稳定，大家也无需多言。只不过该说的话朱正廷还是会说，他总是像大家的妈妈一样絮絮叨叨，尤其蔡徐坤这次离开了将近两个月，回来就出现在病房里——  
“诶我说你啊，你不是很强的吗？怎么今天也住进来了？”他身着一件白色的医疗用服坐在蔡徐坤的病床上，把手放在蔡徐坤的胳膊上揉揉捏捏。  
“等一下……你手劲儿很大……”蔡徐坤试图把手抽出来，却又被夺回去——  
“你胳膊怎么这么细！上回不是这个肌那个肌都练出来了吗？我看你就是挑食，仗着自己是哨兵，你看看别的哨兵……都壮的像一头年……”  
范丞丞不乐意了，“说谁像牛呢？啊，我看你壮的像一头牛。”  
“范丞丞你壮的像一只鹅！”  
蔡徐坤被朱正廷牵着手甩来甩去，看着大家吵吵闹闹的无奈地笑了。他环顾自己身边，除了身前斗嘴的二人，Justin一直都喜欢猫科动物所以还在欺负自己的狮子，小鬼站在一边低头看着通讯器，尤长靖则站在稍远一些的地方——他身上穿着更为专业的隔离医疗用服——他看着自己，眼底充满担忧。  
看来长靖看到了受伤的自己。  
蔡徐坤隔着兄弟们吵嚷的声音给尤长靖传递了一个眼神。  
对不起让你担心了。

过一会儿小鬼推开了朱正廷，拍了拍蔡徐坤左边的肩膀，蔡徐坤就明白小鬼不知道自己受的什么伤，也笑笑放松下来，和小鬼来了个全套十二式的击掌——这是他们刚进塔那年几个人一起玩着定的，彼时只是离开家乡凑到一起的少年，还都没有觉醒，为了消磨时间有好多小环节和小默契。  
“bro，”小鬼这样叫蔡徐坤，让蔡徐坤刚刚刻意忽略的感受又翻涌上来，“你得照顾好自己啊，有什么事情就说，我们虽然不能跟你一起出任务，也在你身边……”  
蔡徐坤点点头，右手握拳拍了拍自己的左胸，下面是心脏。  
“子异不在，有什么就说话。”小鬼终于提到了王子异，蔡徐坤心里早就知道他们中的一人会提到这个名字，朱正廷范丞丞不说，Justin小鬼也要说，总有人要说出来，要说替他照顾自己，要说他不在你更要注意这个那个，要不然他知道得多操心。  
王子异，他未成年就已经结合的向导，甚至他们二人更爱用“恋人”这个词形容彼此的关系，然而他受这么重的伤，对方作为精神结合的通感伴侣，并不知情。  
往常蔡徐坤听到之后只会害羞地笑笑，说一句“那就拜托了”，这次却明显陷入了一种情绪，他左手食指抖了两下，右手迅速握住了左手，再抬起头来看小鬼，他又恢复平时的反应，拍着小鬼的肩膀：“那就拜托我鬼哥了。”  
几人又随便聊了几句，尤长靖作为蔡徐坤的看护主责人就开始赶人，说再让他好好休息，大家就七嘴八舌的走了。  
人刚一走，蔡徐坤就把精神体收了，他又躺在床上了，确实需要睡眠来恢复体力。  
尤长靖查看着生命仪上的各项数据，不得不再次为蔡徐坤的恢复能力而惊叹，“坤坤，你恢复得……实在太好了，说不定今晚就可以出院。”  
蔡徐坤看尤长靖的眼睛，明白了言下之意，医疗所人多口杂，黑暗哨兵长时间住院还是容易引起恐慌。于是活动了下身体，只是觉得疲惫，就点了点头。  
身体是一回事，精神是另一回事，王子异不在的情况下，蔡徐坤肯定需要他人进行精神的维护和舒压，尤长靖笑起来，他们一起长大，而他作为医疗所的职业医师已经为蔡徐坤提供这项服务长达一年，彼此都熟练而亲切，就伸出一只手轻轻放在了蔡徐坤的右手上——  
却被蔡徐坤躲开了。  
因为他心中那个可怕的疑问还没有答案，不能轻易让尤长靖进入精神图景。  
可是他该问谁？

尤长靖疑惑地歪着头：“怎么了坤坤？”  
蔡徐坤低头想了一会儿，又抬起头：“长靖，你相信我的感觉会出错吗？”  
尤长靖的手心一下泌出了冷汗。

医疗所一楼，小鬼在药房拿向导素。刚刚他在楼上收到了陈立农的即时消息，说自己在外面出任务，短时间内赶不回来，不仅看不了蔡徐坤，还想拜托小鬼帮他拿一些注射用的向导素，他晚上回来要用。  
范丞丞和Justin坐在等候区的座椅上百无聊赖的打手背玩，没多久小鬼走过来，三人正准备起身离开，就听到旁边坐着的人发出了一声——  
“呸。”  
小鬼侧着脸看过去，面若冰霜。大圣很快出现在他的脚边，这动物鼓起的额头下是漆黑，可怖的面容只露出一点轮廓，灰白的毛竖起，抬高了鲜红的臀部——它随时准备着发起攻击。  
对方是一对哨兵向导和两个哨兵，都是服役几年的老兵，算是熟人，那个A级向导，现在胳膊上安装着夹板，没转过身却依旧在和同伴说着:“现在不要脸的人怎么那么多？出任务就算了，平时还真的是一个哨兵带着两个向导？”  
范丞丞面色没变，这类似的话他听的太多。  
“嘘，小声点，人家可是基因选择下的天之骄子——”  
“诶？你说我怎么没有这么好的命？结合一个还白嫖一个？”  
“你，我想起来了……”范丞丞举起了一只手，笑着走过去，他天生面冷，眉眼狭长英俊，此刻竟被笑容衬的有些邪魅，“上次让你吞了三颗牙，怎么？现在又不舒服？这次是哪儿痒？”  
小鬼没动，大圣却用前肢撑地跟在范丞丞身后跳了过去。一时间，面前几人的意识都仿佛立于狒狒尖锐的犬齿之下，很快会被刺破——一场争执在所难免，小鬼率先使出了精神压迫。  
“不要理他们，我们走吧……”Justin却拽住了范丞丞衣服的下摆。范丞丞回头看向Justin，男孩轻轻地摇着头，还去看小鬼。  
“来呀，毛都没长全，又没人怕你们！”这话不假，眼前的哨兵和向导不仅为A级，也比他们三人多出了几年的实战经验，而且这是在医疗所，他们三个还有几个月的学生身份，一旦动手形势极为不利。  
“哎，别招小孩了，”一个中间一直没说话的哨兵突然开口，“毕竟咱们不知道，那个东西是什么怪物……”  
范丞丞一下转头怒目蹬视说话的人！随之而来的是一匹巨大的白马在他身侧隐隐出现，那巨兽极其危险地打了个响鼻——大圣也把臀部挺得更高，大张着嘴龇着牙，发出刺耳的威慑声，刚刚那股压迫也变得更甚！而与之相抗衡的另一种力量也渐渐显露，范丞丞的耳膜传来一阵剧痛，眼底逐渐变红。  
“丞丞！”Justin又叫了一声，他自己内心的连接处也瞬间变得滚烫——这是范丞丞被激怒进入战斗状态的体现，他又去叫小鬼，被叫的人也两眼死盯着对面的人，显然已经在精神场与对方角逐。  
“你们还没走？”朱正廷的声音和脚步声传过来，所有精神压迫同时垮塌。对方听到马上起身，像是什么事都没发生一样转身离开了。  
等到朱正廷走近，范丞丞已经把马收了回去，大圣收起了攻击的姿态，跳到了座椅上。朱正廷看着那几个转身离开的人的背影问：“什么人？疯了吗？”  
范丞丞看了那几个人最后一眼，转身面对着Justin和小鬼招呼了一下，回了句：“几个杂碎罢了。”  
却是Justin回答了朱正廷：“上次一起出任务……我发挥的不稳定，拖累了大家，导致他们受伤了，就一直不对付……”  
“哼，那种刻意刁难，你没混乱都是万幸了，凭什么给他们留面子……”小鬼不满地打了个响指，大圣随即消失。  
朱正廷也不好说什么，他知道自己的到来能威慑对方——他作为23岁高龄的未结合向导仍能在比武练兵中夺得单兵作战第一，单论起打架和日常精神压制可能整个塔除了蔡徐坤没人能赢得了他。但是他从未接过军事任务，无论是联盟中心安排的政治部署还是佣金任务，他从实习期开始就和尤长靖待在医疗所，面对外面那个真刀真枪的世界，他比起蔡徐坤和眼前的弟弟还欠缺了太多。  
“哎呀别不高兴，走吧～今晚我请客～”他只能这样说。  
“长靖还要给蔡徐坤做一些精神疏导，所以不管他我先下班啦～”

“坤坤，”尤长靖搓了搓手，缓步坐到了蔡徐坤的床边，“你要相信数据，相信自己呀，你是整个联盟大陆上，最优秀的哨兵。”  
“你是几乎不会出错的，如果出错，一定……”如果蔡徐坤是个王子异或是朱正廷那样强大的向导，这一秒就能感受到尤长靖极力掩饰却依旧泄露出的慌张，而他作为哨兵又太过于信任尤长靖，以至于全盘接受了尤长靖的暗示，听不到对方聒噪混乱的心跳。  
“咳，如果出错，一定是你的精神发生了干扰或动摇，而且是非常严重的，必须要引起重视，”尤长靖很快又收拾好了自己的内心，他稍低了一点身子，双手扶着蔡徐坤的手腕，“方便告诉我是什么误差吗？或者……你最近有神游吗？”  
蔡徐坤看着尤长靖的眼睛。这双眼睛很漂亮，剔透晶莹，瞳仁很大，蔡徐坤可以在里面看到自己。  
子异，我可以相信长靖吗？

突然他的脑海里涌现出一段记忆，那是四年前他与王子异刚结合的时候，之前他们本就亲密的像一个人，结合后见到彼此又多了好多少年人不能言明的情动和羞耻，蔡徐坤甚至不愿意见王子异，不见面也没关系，王子异都能感觉的到，甚至他精神图景也有王子异给予的感知，他总是知道，王子异在想他，虽然他拒绝见面，但王子异在一遍又一遍重复。  
“想你，坤坤。”  
于是王子异带回来的小吃还是拖长靖送来，尤长靖那时早就和林彦俊结合了，看他在搞这种幼稚戏码却没有笑他。  
“……啊，坤坤，你是这样的呀？那我就懂了，当时林彦俊也是，总是很凶，但是他在想什么我都懂，我就更想见他……

可惜后来没多久，塔内爆出了两条关于天之骄子“百分之九”的重磅八卦新闻，联盟最强兵器黑暗哨兵蔡徐坤的向导王子异接受联盟理事会和军部命令，提前于向导学院退学开始正式服役，离开塔去联盟中心执行长期任务，任务期限未定……  
同期的军部新星首席哨兵林彦俊与他的向导，医疗世家出身的最优秀治愈向导尤长靖已经分居，不再继续一起生活。

蔡徐坤又看向尤长靖的双眼。  
他感觉王子异在远方，如同当年那样给了他答案。

“长靖，”蔡徐坤挺直了腰，声音压低，说得非常小声，“我今天的伤并不是叛军，而是路上抢车的流民。”  
尤长靖早就知道这些，听蔡徐坤接下来要说的话才是他此刻坐在这里的真正原因。  
“那个拿着刀的流民，是个成年后才觉醒的哨兵，几乎与普通人无异。”  
“但是。”  
尤长靖重复着，“但是？”

“他却给了我一种，子异的感觉，你懂吗？”  
“子异是我的向导，是我来到这里七年来最亲近的人，他的身型、声音，还有就是那种连接的感觉，哨兵和向导之间的那种感觉，不会错。”  
“而我，”不知不觉那狮子又在蔡徐坤身侧隐隐露出半透明的皮毛和身体，金色的光笼罩着神色凝重的少年，“我是黑暗哨兵，是最优秀最强的，我不会错。”

这最后的字眼宛如一记重锤，砸进了尤长靖训练有素的精神图景，险些让他陷入瞬时的混乱。  
甚至让他忘记了隔离服领口窃听器的存在。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章 71 59 71情难自禁

“哨兵学员蔡徐坤请求呼出——”  
“这里是信息局，请问您申请接入何处？”AI女声回答。  
所有塔内人员想与塔外通讯必须要经过信息局统一审核。  
“我……”蔡徐坤不知道这是否值得尝试，上次呼出是两个月前，因为A级任务换来了五分钟的通话权限，今天能被允许接入吗？  
“我请求……接入联盟政务中心，堡垒网操作专员，”他此刻的语气再不像那个所谓的“黑暗哨兵”，带着一些小心翼翼的，讨好的腔调，仿佛这样说话通过率会更高，“……操作专员王子异的通讯器。”  
“好的，请稍等。”  
然后蔡徐坤感觉到自己紧绷的意识陷入了一片沉静无声的海洋。

子异，我又在等你了。

联盟历257年，蔡徐坤从军部烈属办领回了父母的一对军牌和一个墨绿色的小本，封皮写着“烈属证·一级”。  
联盟最强大的哨兵向导组合在一场剿灭恐怖组织的行动中，与恐怖分子同归于尽，双双陨落，只留下了这么个眉眼像女孩一样，腕骨和脚踝都过于细弱的12岁男孩。一时间这个孩子的安置成为了问题，他的父母如此优秀，他是否也潜藏着优异的身体素质？怎样的家庭能接纳这个孩子呢？  
最终是一位军部将领决定收养蔡徐坤，这位目光坚毅的老人把蔡徐坤领进了好大一栋房子，告诉他自己的儿媳妇是一位失去哨兵的向导，这位已经退役的伟大女性还给这个家庭带来了一个比他大两岁的小男孩。  
蔡徐坤心里想了很多，但他已经习惯不说，这是家庭培养——他的妈妈是少见的女性哨兵，而父亲是一位首席向导，他们再三告诫他，不要相信任何人，相信自己的感觉、保护自己的精神世界，少说话——于是他把“您的儿媳妇在哨兵死后是不可能正常生活的”“她为什么还能生孩子”这些想法都压在心底，反而对这个比他大两岁的男孩产生了极大的好奇。  
“你在这里等一下，他已经下课了，马上回来。”老人摸摸他的头。  
蔡徐坤那个时候过于瘦了，个子却窜的快，他的脖子很细，支着乱蓬蓬的头点了点。  
老人说：“他叫子异，王子异。”

“您好，您的呼出已经被批准，现在接入联盟政务中心，堡垒网操作专员王子异的通讯器，通讯方式，全息通话，时长……”  
蔡徐坤的紧张地吞咽口水。  
“……一小时。”  
一小时！！狂喜让他的呼吸都颤抖了，他马上调整然后平复心情，他太多话想和王子异说，虽然他们一直有书信往来，可是能用全息的方式和王子异通话一小时……就好像能和他见面一样，他们已经快三年没有见面，全息通话一个小时意味着太多，上次能有半个小时以上的机会还是半年前……  
他一想到这些又觉得委屈，他已经杀过不知道多少人，甚至徒手拧断脖子的时候都不会眨眼，可是想到太久没见王子异，就又委屈，呼吸深沉下去，全息通话即将接通，蔡徐坤将整个人的视觉和触觉调整到最高值，等待着王子异影像的出现——  
光点如蒲公英被吹散的倒放，从脚开始形态一点点汇聚起来，是政务中心白色的制服，人形还未完全形成，就听到声音，有点哑，那里的工作也很累，要一直用精神力，但他还是温柔的。  
“坤坤——”  
蔡徐坤是黑暗哨兵，他是联盟最强武器，是叛军和恐怖分子的狙击目标，是这片大陆上大人用来吓小孩的重要角色，是军部高层和联盟中心博弈的道具，是每个人畏惧又想控制的存在，是其他哨兵向导口中的“妖怪”……  
是还有两个月过21岁生日，狮子座的少年。  
他好像真的掉眼泪了，总觉得鼻子不通，用手背蹭了一下，说：“在呢。”  
是向导不在身边的哨兵。  
“怎么流泪啦？”

是那个在家里等着哥哥回来的弟弟。

*  
尤长靖到林彦俊宿舍的时候是晚上八点。  
他早早帮蔡徐坤办理了出院，一个人在办公室坐了很久。他知道蔡徐坤完全信任他，作为黑暗哨兵还能允许除了自己向导外的人进入精神图景，这传出去，绝对会引起国民恐慌，叛军可能会在黑市上把他的联络方式炒到天价。  
这件事也只有联盟和军部的极少数高层以及他们二位当事人知道，当然林彦俊作为因此必须违抗本能的哨兵，以及“百分之九”中唯一开启了政治生涯的存在也参与了全程。  
他的思绪很乱，他不是哨兵，没有过分发达的知觉，而是拥有着超乎常人的精神力，甚至在向导中也是能同时稳定最多哨兵的记录保持者，但是此刻他觉得自己都在狂化边缘，包括蔡徐坤和他说的那些，他听到了，也就意味着那些高层也听到了，蔡徐坤的知觉有了明显的偏差，甚至对人的“认定”出了错误，导致对方趁他动作停滞砍下了他的手臂，这是失误——这不仅仅是失误，这是“坏了”，是蔡徐坤坏了！  
想到这里他就觉得头皮发麻，心脏抽痛，精神触稍极度活跃，以至于手心全是冷汗……因为他心中其实有了答案。  
他用深呼吸控制着自己的精神触稍安定下来，随后换下了医疗服。  
向导天生用来安抚狂躁的哨兵，而他此刻需要林彦俊。  
纵然他们已经太久没有结合。  
他有必要见他。

当初“百分之九”确定人选时，塔特批了一座独栋建筑给他们作为宿舍，为了配合他们与普通基因筛选少年不同的课程，同时也期望他们九个能在日常生活中培养出无可替代的默契，日后成为联盟最强的战斗分队。  
多年过去，随着一些事情的发生，当初的目的渐渐被人淡忘，甚至不再属于“九人的”宿舍。林彦俊最先带了些东西出去，因为是学生会干部要处理事务住在哨兵宿舍，但他周末还是回来，然后是觉醒结合后的蔡徐坤和王子异，刚开始是蔡徐坤力量总有波动，害怕影响还未觉醒的农农和Justin，之后他们二人搬回来，很快王子异就离开了塔，再后来林彦俊就彻底搬走了……  
想到这里尤长靖掐了掐手心，但一步没停，这没什么，随着自己在医疗所值班次数增多，他也很少回去，陈立农进入长期任务组，一年有三百天在外面……最后坤坤还是离开了，那栋房子在其他人眼里也只剩下“未结合哨兵向导居住地”这个荒唐的称号。  
他突然怀念起刚来塔的日子，那个时候大家离开了家，很害怕也很孤独，但是生活在一起，也还好。弟弟们总是能很快地叽叽喳喳吵成一片，而自己也喜欢装一个小孩子，这时那个人——  
“碦哒。”守卫哨兵军靴上的金属扣相碰，对他敬了一个军礼，他已经到了军部高级公寓——他们自然认识尤长靖，他是林彦俊的向导，曾经塔内前途无量的明星组合。  
但是尤长靖并不习惯军部这样隆重的“对待”，医疗所虽然也是军医院，更多还是像学校，他颔首回礼，说明来意：“我来找林彦俊少校。”  
“您请。”

结合就是这么神奇的事情，他没有提前打招呼，门口的岗亭也无需通报，进了大门他们就能感觉到彼此，林彦俊知道他在一步步向着自己靠近，而他作为向导知道的更多——林彦俊此前应该在伏案工作，自己进门的时候正在休息，他的心跳还算平稳，并没有因为自己的出现变得更快，他像是早就知道自己要来，对，和蔡徐坤的对话录音他应该也听了，他知道自己一定回来找他。  
房间门开着，他进去径直走到书房，看到桌前的男人，他穿着件白衬衣，军服解开扣子披在肩膀上，尽管衣着随意仍透出一副端肃整齐来，二人四目相对，一时谁也没有说话。  
入塔多久，成为哨兵/向导多久，就结合了多久，而认识的年月比那还要多一倍，从前尤长靖总开玩笑说见过林彦俊穿开裆裤，现在只觉得那么长时间的积淀，让他们相顾无言时已经说了很多。  
但他还是开口了：“林彦俊，你知道了。”  
林彦俊看着他，缓慢地点了下头。  
“这肯定有问题，你需要告诉上面，坤坤出问题了，不能再像之前那样。”  
林彦俊微微皱眉，他站了起来，走到尤长靖身边。尤长靖马上感觉到自己的精神触稍再次兴奋起来，这是因为他见到了自己的哨兵，他调整呼吸很快压制下去，生怕自己的向导素就这样从身上冒出来。  
对方的心跳也一下乱了路数，看样子和他一样，他们二人会定期交换自身的血清帮对方度过结合热，但身体的本能是无法抗拒的，林彦俊在距离他三步远的位置止住了脚步，问他：“你觉得有多严重？”  
“我……”尤长靖顿了顿，“我不知道，以我现在的能力，我根本不明白为什么他的知觉会出错，但他是黑暗哨兵，你知道吗林彦俊，他的视觉、嗅觉，肌肉的速度，恢复能力远远在所有哨兵之上……你当时没有靠瞄准镜狙击了1000米之外的目标，他极度活跃状态可以达到3000米！所以他的很多东西我们都没见过，一百多年前的那个人一直没有向导，就是一把枪没留下什么资料就‘永夜’了。”  
永夜，意味着哨兵被透支了精神力，逐步走向了死亡。  
“所以他的情况，真的不是那么简单——”就算知道靠近彼此会有些异样，尤长靖还是朝林彦俊走了一步，他觉得自己有些脆弱，声音都有些颤抖，“我觉得会不会是——”  
“不许说，尤长靖。”  
林彦俊完全没给他脆弱的权力。  
“这么久都没有问题，不可能突然出问题。”  
尤长靖又退回了原位，他声音压的极低，“……你怎么敢保证？那究竟是不是普通的向导素补充剂，我一直都在怀疑。”  
“你在怀疑什么呢？”林彦俊剑眉一挑，“你在怀疑你的家族研究的药剂？还是怀疑开处方的你的老师？”  
尤长靖举起左手食指，指着天花板，冷笑一声：“我怀疑——”  
林彦俊竟然直接走过来用右手捂住了他的嘴。  
“有些话绝对不可以说，涉及到黑暗哨兵蔡徐坤今天的情况，仅是作战时低估了流民中有部分觉醒哨兵，自己判断失误。”  
他的声音听起来冷峻又官方。  
“至于其与你的私下交谈中所提到的知觉系统问题，”林彦俊放下了手，“考虑到你们私交甚密，可能是蔡徐坤刻意夸大说辞，他对于自身向导王子异被外派一事始终怀有不满情绪。处理方式为，特批其与王子异今日可全息通话一小时。”  
尤长靖眼底的最后一点脆弱已经荡然无存，他看着林彦俊毫无感情地背诵了这么一段，心也冷下来。  
林彦俊看着尤长靖的眼睛，二人的心跳还是那样的稳定、平静，林彦俊又开口：“以上，是我今天的报告，以及申请。”  
“上面已经批了，现在坤坤在给子异打全息电话，一个小时，他不会有事的。”  
林彦俊说的时候尤长靖全程没有眨眼也没有错开视线，但却在听完最后一个字轻眨了一下偏转了视线，回答：“好的。”  
二人又是沉默。  
林彦俊干涩的声音响起：“你今晚要留下吗？”  
尤长靖在倒数第三个字的时候已经转身，林彦俊却还是选择说完，尤长靖一边走一边回答：“你每次都知道，却还是会问诶，林彦俊。”  
“那你路上小心。”  
尤长靖在公寓门口停了一下，说：“你要注意休息，精神网有点脆弱。”  
林彦俊已经坐回了桌前，低着头回好，就拿起了文件。  
尤长靖打开门走了。

首席哨兵的听觉总可以在白噪音后分辨出来自己的向导是否已经完全离开，那熟悉的感觉一到公寓大楼外，林彦俊就拉开了写字台右边的抽屉，拿出一根针剂——这是尤长靖血清中提取的向导素，刚刚那下接触在手心，现在手已经烫不行，蔓延到整条手臂都有点麻痹。  
今天是他的结合热推定期。  
他只能趁着自己脑子还清醒，赶紧把向导素注射到血管里。

*  
蔡徐坤不知道事情为什么会发展成现在这样。

黑暗哨兵此刻非常狼狈，他坐在椅子上，下巴紧贴着胸膛夹着上衣，裤子褪到小腿，身上满是汗和别的液体，他在自慰。  
他的右手抚摸在自己昂扬的性器上，抚摸的很慢，但是快感却在不断地堆积，那小眼渗出晶亮的液体，他已经释放过一次，可是半点没纾解自己身体的滚烫和欲望。  
但又不像自慰，他两腿分的太开，大腿呈一条线平放着，还抬着头，像是垂在谁的颈间。  
仔细观察才能发现，他是艰难地侧坐着，另一只手压在屁股和椅子中间，两指在身体内部，搅动着更浓厚的情潮。  
还在说着：“后边，想要。”

他并不是一人沉溺，那由无数细小光点构成的身体像是反坐着椅子，而他就枕着那半透明的泛着些微光的肩膀。他在和王子异的全息投影深度结合——不，只能称之为，做爱。  
虽然人形的投影不能以假乱真，声音传过来却是没有分毫差别的。王子异哄着他：“后面吗？好吧。”  
那低哑诱人的嗓音仿佛就在自己耳边，蔡徐坤这双耳朵可以听到云朵划过、春芽吐出，却每次听这个声音都会沉溺，王子异说：“坤坤，把精神图景完全给我，闭上眼。”  
蔡徐坤马上依言行事。

却在陷入新一轮混乱的前一秒想着，明明想多说说话的，明明不是结合热推定期，为什么会这样？  
那个问号的点还没有飞出去，就觉得一个灼热坚硬的东西抵在了下身的入口处。  
“怎么这个时候还在想别的？”  
很快，他就没心思问那些问题了。

王子异在入塔的第二年觉醒，那天他突然说自己不舒服，没有出早操，蔡徐坤以为他病了，就在早操结束后回来找他，一进二人的房间就问到一股熏的头疼的玫瑰花味，再看下铺的王子异，脸也像粉红玫瑰，闭着眼，像是陷入了昏迷，但是在不断地翻身，胸膛起起伏伏。  
蔡徐坤当然意识到这是发生了什么，那时尤长靖林彦俊朱正廷已经觉醒，也是一样的反应，只不过他还是站在门口呆住了——他完全没想到，王子异觉醒的反应会和朱尤组合一样，只不过味道从别的花换成了玫瑰花……  
王子异竟然觉醒成了一个向导！  
但是蔡徐坤还是很快地反应了过来，他们入塔第一周就上了基本知识的课程，此时此刻昏迷的王子异极度危险，他的向导素这样毫无保留的暴露出来，塔里那些没有结合的哨兵很可能就被吸引过来，与王子异强制结合！他迅速捂着鼻子进了房间，反锁了门，拉上了窗帘。拿起床头柜王子异的水杯接了半杯水，走到床前，试图叫醒王子异。  
刚碰上王子异胳膊的一瞬间，蔡徐坤就移开了手，太烫了，王子异进入了觉醒后的结合热时期，这个时间点非常危险，但是必须先补充水分，他还是推了推王子异，对方仍旧困在长久的梦魇中，蔡徐坤只好喝到自己嘴里，哺给王子异。

啊，蔡徐坤只觉得敏感点不断被冲击着，他只剩喘息的份，灵魂也跟着一起跑出了身体，突然想起来，那时是他们第一次接吻啊……  
他还是闭着眼，小声说：“子异，接吻……”  
就感觉王子异柔软的唇舌覆上来，从口腔到头颅都酥酥麻麻。

只是当时哪儿有那么多绮思，只觉得这是自己名义上的哥哥，现在可能因为高热缺水而死，直接喂到王子异的嘴里，接触到他滚烫的唇舌，如同玫瑰花蜜一样的唾液，蔡徐坤还觉得腻人，怎么他的向导素是这么骚的花香——一年后，他就因为过于沉溺这个味道，一天起码要讨十几次吻，被朱正廷骂的不要脸。  
喂完水蔡徐坤就打开他自己的简易通讯器，那是还是只能维持塔内通讯的手表型通讯器，立即呼叫医疗所，百分之九成员王子异，蔡徐坤还加了一句，“王将军的孙子”，刚刚觉醒为向导，请求医疗支援。  
不知道是他这句话太管用，还是那几年“百分之九”还在军部高层严密的关注之下，几分钟楼下就传来了医疗人员呵斥门口徘徊的哨兵的声音，很快有穿着医疗隔离服的人上楼，蔡徐坤确认了一下打开门，人一进来王子异就被放入专门的医疗仓内。  
蔡徐坤想跟着去，医疗人员隔着口罩，狐疑地看着他，他主动回到“我是他弟弟！”对方却笑了：“你是Xu的儿子。”  
蔡徐坤才知道大家也都知道，他是那位传说中的最强女性哨兵Xu的儿子。  
“我可以跟着去吗？”  
“你还没有觉醒，一起来吧，他需要你陪着，这么个大小伙子竟然觉醒成了向导。”

对啊，蔡徐坤才又想起来，王子异怎么就觉醒为向导了呢？  
还记得他俩一起拿到基因检测报告时，王子异为大概率哨兵，蔡徐坤为极大概率向导，预测评级都是S级。  
当时他还挺不满意的，凭什么呀，他也很厉害他也想去一线，和人拼刀拼抢，怎么就得在后面玩点精神世界的伎俩，特别不满意，王子异还说到时候他俩一起上去，坤坤一定能当个攻击型向导，我就保护你。  
“谁用你保护！”  
“那我们结合之后我就要保护你的。”  
“谁要和你结合啊？”  
结果现在王子异先一步觉醒成向导了，蔡徐坤坐在病房外的椅子上开始发愁，这下咋办？过几年他也向导了，还怎么结合？当初觉得羞，现在出岔子反而不羞耻了，而且也不思考谁保护谁是不是都开始玩伎俩的问题了。  
等会医师招呼他进去，他一进去就看到一条毛发柔顺发亮的金毛犬正端坐在地上——他天生就能看到精神体，那金毛看着还是活泼的幼犬，一看到他进来就摇着尾巴往他身上扑，他伸出手笑着招架，被粉色的舌头舔来舔去。  
最终坐到病床前，只见王子异一双眼睛含笑看着他。  
他也觉得没脾气，先是关心了下对方，王子异说只是没力气其他都还好，蔡徐坤就把自己刚刚的胡思乱想一股脑扔给这个只比他大两岁的哥哥，那意思就是你觉醒向导了，怎么办？说着保护我的？现在还成吗？别哪天找个好看的哨兵姐姐溜了。  
最后这句话是不现实的，他们在学习期间被不断地强调要和百分之九内部成员结合。  
王子异的面色却露出一种更柔和的样子，他说话的力气还是小，但是字字句句都说的很清楚：“坤坤，别怕。”  
“你无论觉醒成什么，我们都在一起。”  
“觉醒成哨兵，你保护我，我安抚你。”  
“觉醒成向导，我们就两个向导一起，互相保护。”  
蔡徐坤摸着金毛的头，咧开嘴笑了。

但是此刻他的向导却给了他最强烈的刺激。  
他是哨兵，性器和腺体也远比他人更敏感，后穴只觉得被不断顶着那个让头皮发麻的地方，前面已经又射了一次，蔡徐坤依旧闭着眼，一滴泪水自左眼留下，刚巧流过那枚小痣，很快就被对方舔吻走。  
“可以了吗，坤坤？”对方的声音也浑浊了许多。  
他点着头，马上身下的冲击就加快了，他脑子里已经是一片又一片白噪音缠绕在一起。联盟最可怕的兵器化成了一滩香艳的水，那张烙印在敌方狙击手脑海中的脸完全迷失在情欲里，随着身体晃动着。

但是王子异觉醒后却没有体现出任何“S级”的潜质，为此军部安排了多次身体检测，最终得出结论——王子异的基因检测出现严重偏差，无论是属性还是级别都与觉醒后的实情不相符，初次检测定级仅为“D级”，那是塔里两年义务兵中最多的级别，向导学院的老师曾说，王子异要是个哨兵凭着优秀的身体素质起码能到B，可惜他是个向导。  
王子异只是笑笑，依旧每天和大家一起上课，他和尤长靖、朱正廷已经开始了向导的专门培养课程，但是每次课程结束蔡徐坤去找他，总看到他充满歉意地和尤长靖说“我真的感觉不到那些的流动”，尤长靖更抱歉了“没事没事，子异慢慢来慢慢来”。  
等看到蔡徐坤时，又会主动说，“我今天成功搭建了精神栈桥呢坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤只能回答他，那就好。  
据说当时上面的人已经在考虑把他开除出百分之九，但可能考虑到他的身份迟迟没有官方文件，王子异依旧努力地尝试用自己那点可怜的精神力，随后范丞丞和小鬼觉醒为哨兵和向导，又出了别的让军部更烦心的事情，也就没人管他了，一直拖着，把D级的他扔在尤长靖朱正廷小鬼这群S级、A级向导之中。  
还好拖着，蔡徐坤每次都侥幸地想，还好拖着，因为一年之后蔡徐坤17岁生日的夜晚，一股汹涌的狂潮袭击了他，整栋楼都能听到雄狮咆哮的声音，那狮子就踩在蔡徐坤身上，不断地挺着胸膛，每一下蔡徐坤都觉得自己的头要炸掉——太多声音！一下钻进了他的脑袋！  
他觉得浑身的肌肉都要撕裂了，他甚至听到了纤维断裂的声音，他也听到了王子异问自己“坤坤你还好吗坤坤”，马上又听到了楼下尤长靖他们说话的声音“是坤坤吗”“好像是”，朱正廷已经来到了房门外“坤儿你还……”  
不对！！！  
有直升飞机的声音！那声音太大了，仿佛螺旋桨在挂着他的耳膜，每旋转一下都要出血，这么晚了，不应该有直升飞机返航，这个飞行速度——是满载！有人有弹药！塔内保护罩还是正常模式，也没有通讯器连续响动的声音——没有人发现，只有自己！这声音用了屏蔽技术，对方有向导，肯定还有哨兵！  
胸口的狮子还在焦躁地发出吼声，蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇，坚持着最后的意识扒在床边和王子异说：“有敌人，直升飞机，七分钟内靠近保护罩，对方有一个向导，哨兵三人，普通人两个，重型炸药……”  
王子异马上记下来，转身告诉了门外的朱正廷要求他立即联系安保部门，朱正廷还在担心蔡徐坤，不想理王子异——王子异却没让他进门。  
“……你在这里说这些干嘛，哨兵觉醒就是有幻觉的，我们快联系医疗站啊……他肯定结合热了……”  
“正廷，”这是朱正廷第一次看到王子异压着眉，一点笑意没有的说话，那一瞬间房屋内的温度都下降了，“我相信坤坤。”  
“……这个。”  
“正廷，快去，然后让长靖和彦俊那边开启我们宿舍的防护。”这栋楼在他们入住前做了安保升级，全防弹玻璃，有战时防袭击模式。  
朱正廷看着王子异此时和平时完全不一样的眼神，回答：“好的。”  
马上，军部情报处接到了两个啼笑皆非的消息，信息员都觉得打错了，什么百分九之一的蔡徐坤觉醒成哨兵啦，他说还有三分钟塔就要被敌人袭击啦。打电话的人是朱正廷，努力在对方的笑声里解释自己也没了底气，范丞丞却接过了电话——  
“他是月亮尖刀Xu的儿子。”  
以为是月亮，却在头颅离体之后知道那是刀刃的寒光。  
联盟曾经的最强哨兵。  
情报处处长在最后一分钟开启了保护罩的加强模式。

一分钟后，一声巨响在塔营地的上方爆开。  
九个人的屋子随着这声音微微晃动，彼时他们都还是学生，刚觉醒和未觉醒的都从未上过战场，也没有触碰过真实的人血，只得躲在床下，护着头，静静地等着。  
——不，还有正在觉醒的。  
随着那声巨响，狮子跳下床，终于趴在了地上，金毛犬缓缓走过来，舔了舔狮子的鼻子。  
王子异蹬着床梯，爬到了上铺。  
“子异……”  
“坤坤，我在这里。”  
“……哥哥……”  
王子异从发丝和汗水中捧起蔡徐坤的脸。  
“我来了，我在这里。”

撞击越来越快，蔡徐坤视野范围内是一片白，他失神地喊着。  
“哥哥……”  
“我在……”

袭击过去，保护罩的临时加强减少了很大一部分的可预见伤亡。  
马上军部高层和医疗所就来到百分之九的宿舍，却看到了一个已经能站起来的新进哨兵。  
……就是有点瘸瘸拐拐的。  
“要去医院检查吗？”蔡徐坤问王子异。  
“要去的。”王子异点头。  
蔡徐坤也不知道怎么了，看样子不太愿意。  
王子异马上低头用唇点了下蔡徐坤的唇。  
“你干嘛呢，这么多人！”  
王子异摇头：“没人看见。”  
确实没有一个人露出惊讶的表情。蔡徐坤有点奇怪。

一天后，塔内已经传遍了消息，诞生了一个百年不遇的黑暗哨兵！可是这不能传出去……因为他竟然刚觉醒，就和一个D级的向导结合了。一时间尘嚣四起，“真的是糟蹋了”“有什么脸做出这种事情！”“不就仗着家里是高官吗？”“何止呢！其实这个哨兵是他家里给他准备的童养媳！”“仗着什么哥哥骗了人家……”“什么！Xu的儿子被人逼着做这种事？”“这个孩子从小不知道遭了多少罪，父母都没了还被这种禽兽人家收养……”“这种向导应该上军事法庭！”“全家都要上军事法庭！他爷爷应该被判死刑！”  
甚至当天下午，就有A级向导组成的抗议团伙蹲在医疗所外，就等着王子异出来，出来之后做什么就不清楚了。  
三天后，几位军部高层和高级医师，陪着拉着手的王子异和蔡徐坤走了出来，一时间激起民愤，大量人赶到医疗所堵着，不时冒出“军事法庭”的声音。  
王子异看着那些仇恨的眼神，尴尬地说了一句话：“接下来你们就看不到我和坤坤了。”  
随后他俩就拉着手，走进了人群之中，大家都来回寻找着他们的身影，明明身体都接触了却视而不见。  
直到有个人突然说：“他……暗示了我。”  
“不可能……不是D级吗？怎么可能同时暗示这么多人？”  
“不是可是他们人去哪儿了？你们医疗所的人把他们藏了——”  
这句话的尾音还没有结束，只见在场的哨兵都站不稳了，有的人直接坐了下来，而向导更加严重，他们睁着眼张着嘴，却不能呼吸也不能说话——那是精神图景被“吞噬”时，精神力被源源不断吸走的样子。  
向导和向导之间精神图景的碰撞更多是两种力量压制，强悍的对手会压迫你甚至把你砸晕，总有一种明确的感觉——然而王子异的精神图景就是寂静和空白，所有的向导那一刻都感觉自己的精神图景被吞噬了。  
就在快要出人命的时刻，王子异收走了精神力，哨兵回神，向导大喘着气。  
刚刚也被影响到的医疗所所长，举起了手中的一份单子。  
“经检测，黑暗哨兵蔡徐坤的向导——王子异，现定级——”  
“首席。”  
“属性为攻击型向导，主攻暗示及压迫。”  
这场闹剧就此结束，话说完的时候蔡徐坤已经拉着王子异快走回了宿舍。  
路上蔡徐坤问王子异：“你能暗示我吗？”  
王子异没明白，暗示明明是对敌人用的，刚刚他都很不愿意对平时的同学用，但是看着蔡徐坤跃跃欲试的好奇眼神，他拗不过：“……我试试吧……”

他当然可以暗示他。

蔡徐坤在和王子异碰着唇接吻，王子异已经在他的后穴释放了，却不愿意这么快拔出来，蔡徐坤也懒得催他，平时他们俩就爱腻腻歪歪，不做深度结合的时候更是喜欢长久地沉浸在做爱之后慵懒的余韵里，此刻蔡徐坤还被王子异抱在怀里，身体紧贴着身体，都是汗津津黏糊糊的，蔡徐坤哼着：“首席向导大人抱我去洗澡吧。”  
王子异笑出了声：“黑暗哨兵大人这么懒？”  
“可是……”  
“时间快到了，黑暗哨兵大人。”  
“坤坤，该睁开眼了，就剩最后二十秒了——”  
蔡徐坤一下睁开眼，眼前的脸庞是他的，却不是真正的他，那光线组成的人眉眼里带着好多哀愁，嘴唇不断地张合，他说：“坤坤，我爱你。”  
“坤坤，我想你，你要保护好自己。”  
“发生了什么就给我写信，我会马上给你回信的。”  
“宝贝，你一定要保护好自己，听到没有，处理任务不要一意孤行，多和——”

一个小时到。  
AI女声响起：“您好，您的通话时间已到，请对本次通话质量进行评价——”  
蔡徐坤低下头。  
他疲软的性器上是肮脏的右手，左手还留在泥泞的体内。  
从一开始，就没有所谓的怀抱。


	3. 3

3  
刚刚从一场来自攻击型向导暗示下的孤独性爱反而让黑暗哨兵的身体从手术中更快地恢复到平时的水平。此时是晚上九点，蔡徐坤准备洗完澡去训练场跑步。  
原先他总犯懒，什么事情对他的身体素质而言都太容易，王子异却格外勤奋，每天早操提前半小时到，甚至晚课结束后都会加练，他的耐力和格斗能力堪比A级哨兵，蔡徐坤却对他这种强迫症不能理解，那时还总和范丞丞、小鬼厮混在一起，偶尔嘲讽王子异。  
等王子异走后，再没有人催着他、求着他去跑步和练体术，蔡徐坤却未曾缺勤，甚至每晚九点到十点间会一个人去训练场跑几公里。

浴室的镜子里是他线条清晰匀称的腹肌，双臂也有了肌肉的轮廓，比起以前，这具身体现在充满力量。王子异呢？政务中心的工作能保证他还像过去一样时常锻炼吗？  
那里有这么大的空地吗——当年他刚觉醒的时候，他们九个一起去过一次联盟中心城，只觉得到处都是白色的高楼和挤满了汽车的道路。王子异所做的“堡垒网”工作究竟是什么？  
这些他都不知道，王子异去了四年，竟然也没有和他详细讲过，每一次的书信都在说着无关的日常和深刻的思念，而通话要么是太简短，全部用来关心出任务的蔡徐坤，要么就是……  
蔡徐坤低头看自己的下身，还泛着紫红色，从去年开始，每次只要王子异说“闭眼”蔡徐坤就能纯粹靠自慰的手法感受到两个人结合的刺激，生理还是心理的感觉叠加在一起，从精神图景到触稍都被王子异的暗示彻底地浸透，沉溺。  
尤其刚刚的那一次，太真实了，甚至让他感觉弄到了自己身体里——过去王子异是从来不会这样的。  
……这说明王子异的精神力在政务中心工作的这段时间，变得更加强大了。  
他用了这样的方式，告诉自己他很好。

认知出错的疑虑渐渐消散，哨兵作为极度敏感的生物确实会在知觉过度活跃的时候产生幻觉，而且本质是，他太想王子异了。蔡徐坤举着花洒冲洗干净腿间的粘腻，心情突然轻松了一些。  
很多事情他早就明白无法改变了，但是王子异好就行。  
王子异好的话，这一切都值得。

整理好出门，刚走了几步，一股同类的气息就传过来。蔡徐坤笑笑，马上狮子从他的背后慢慢走出来，高昂着头，十几米外的转角处，一匹在月光下毛色微微发白的狼走了过来。狼与狮子都走在了主人的前面，它们停在距离彼此半米的位置，谁也没有低下头，只是不带任何敌意地看着彼此。  
狮子先一步坐下，展了展前爪，眼前的狼个头与它不相上下，却没有让它感受到任何威胁。  
蔡徐坤站在原地，抱着胳膊，这个弟弟怎么回事，长大了就开始故弄玄虚，没好气地叫了一声：“农农！”  
一个非常高，带着军帽的少年就从墙边一下迈出来。

“你是刚刚回来？”  
两个人收回精神体一起走向训练场。都是俊朗的少年，一个长相柔美些另一个阳光，看上去就像一对令人羡慕的哨兵向导，可是稍微用精神力探知一下就能感受到，这是两个强大到可怕的哨兵——其中那个未结合的，凶猛强悍的力量肆无忌惮地伸展出来，然而另一个已结合的哨兵却如同一面冷硬的高墙，不，是一层屏障，完全探查不到他的边际。这样的组合能走在一起，完全违背哨兵世界原始凶悍的法则。  
“对，之前的任务四个月真的有够久。”陈立农一边说一边摸了下脖子，有点疲惫的样子，“我收拾了一下就来看看你，听说你进医疗所了。”  
蔡徐坤老早就闻到了那股向导素的味道，他皱着眉，“你快别担心我了农农，你看你向导素的味道都没弄干净就跑出宿舍，这样万一碰到一些结合热的哨兵，会出事。”  
陈立农只是笑得更灿烂，不知道从什么时候开始，他比之前更爱笑了。  
“那看你这样没事了？”  
蔡徐坤回：“那当然。”  
百分之九刚刚成立时，军部安排人照顾九个小孩，曾把蔡徐坤选为了他们的队长，后来蔡徐坤觉醒为黑暗哨兵也成为了全队最强，总是对这些弟弟们多操一份心，他看到陈立农这副样子，就知道对方还是靠向导素制剂摆脱结合热和临时狂躁，表情也带上忧虑：“还是没有适配度高一点的向导吗？”  
陈立农三年前觉醒，之后除和小鬼适配度为45%，朱正廷40%外，与塔内从首席到学生所有向导的适配度都低于30%，一度让军部高层陷入焦虑，甚至要求他与小鬼冒着巨大风险强制结合，被尤长靖和林彦俊通报联盟才叫停。  
“哈哈哈，怎么我是来关心你的，你反而关心我，”陈立农摇摇头，“哎，说说你啦到底怎么回事哦，会受伤？”  
蔡徐坤看出来他不愿意提，索性不再说，回答陈立农：“轻敌了呗，向导不在我身边，我玩high了。”  
他扬扬眉毛，陈立农会意，对于他们这样的强悍哨兵，伤害敌人和自我保护完全是本能，在没有向导的情况下，很容易在战斗中迷失知觉，变成真正的杀戮机器，王子异不在蔡徐坤身边，陈立农还没有结合，自然是很容易“杀high了”。  
这话就提到了王子异，陈立农之前总是和王子异一起举铁跑步，一度让觉醒前的蔡徐坤非常紧张。  
那时的陈立农身高直逼王子异，矫健的身体已经隐隐露出哨兵的体征，蔡徐坤不止一次地想，万一他先一步觉醒为哨兵，向塔提出要和王子异结合，王子异这温柔哥哥不一定会拒绝，他总说“我们三个”……好在蔡徐坤在那天火线觉醒，掐灭了王子异被夺走的可能。但是陈立农和王子异亲近是真的，陈立农平民出身，刚来塔只有11岁，黝黑的皮肤和瘦弱的身体，对谁都是微笑，小心而拘谨。第一次见面王子异就决定主动去亲近陈立农，叫着对方和他俩一起出早操，蔡徐坤为了多睡一会儿不吃早饭，总能看到一高一矮两个男孩站在宿舍楼下，笑着聊天，笑着等他。  
“话说回来，”陈立农突然停住了脚步，“子异最近怎么样呢？”  
蔡徐坤也停下，看陈立农，过去这孩子把笑容收回去会显得迷茫，现在却是冷淡，他已经成长为一名军人了。  
“还……挺好的。他比较忙。”蔡徐坤笑笑。  
“只有你有和他联系的特权，我们都联系不了他，因为你是他的哨兵……但是你说啊坤坤，‘堡垒网’究竟是什么计划啊，为什么保密程度这么高？”走到训练场，陈立农做了个跑步的动作，蔡徐坤跟着他一起开始慢跑，听着他轻飘飘的话，心里一下变得更重了。  
这内容不应该算作闲聊。  
”……技术还未达到可公开的程度，我也一无所知，他也不能和我说。”蔡徐坤的声音却低了。  
“哦，都去那么久了，还没有做成啊……不过听名字呢，像是个防御机制什么的，那蛮好。”  
“我看保护罩这个东西也应该更新换代了，是不是以后可以覆盖城市那种？”  
“我不知道。”  
“还是说类似于监控？现在叛军流民天天闹事，有了这个是不是就能提前知道，不用咱们去收拾烂摊子了？”  
“……我真的不知道。”  
他们是哨兵，慢跑时说话也可以维持呼吸的稳定，可是此刻蔡徐坤的呼吸有点重，陈立农扭头看过来。  
“那子异究竟好不好呢？”  
蔡徐坤也看他，两个人把速度同时降下来，对视着。  
“我刚刚和他通了全息电话，他很好。”这句话蔡徐坤把每个字都说的很清晰。  
陈立农听到很意外，但是马上恢复了惯常的笑容。  
“那就好。”  
“我们比比谁最先跑完十公里，如何？”他笑着发出挑战。  
蔡徐坤欣然应允。

说是这么说，一个刚做完手术，一个刚出完任务，跑了几步就越来越慢，最后走着最后大笑起来。

*  
第二天是周六，早操照常，蔡徐坤太久没有出过操，今天到点就醒了，他迈着缓慢的步伐前往训练场，等到了集合地，愣住了。  
朱正廷和尤长靖穿着军服，只是左袖别了一块白色的徽章，范丞丞正在给Justin戴帽子，小鬼和大圣站在一边百无聊赖，陈立农站得笔直。他走过去，大家也抬起头看他，他突然觉得有点难过，吸了口气，眨眨眼，“今天人好齐。”  
很快又听到军靴踏地跑过来的声音，蔡徐坤转身——是林彦俊。  
所有人看到他都带着惊讶和一点尴尬，还是尤长靖打破了沉默：“你怎么来了？”  
林彦俊完全没留意他人的神色，回了句“出操啊”就站回队中。  
蔡徐坤也站在自己的位置上，看着前面范丞丞的后脑勺，八个人成一列，他们八个好久没有这样重聚了。

早操结束就各自去吃饭，今天有的人还有训练课程。蔡徐坤只想回去补眠，他往一个人住的宿舍走，突然通讯器得到消息，是尤长靖发在他们九个的频道，“九分之八齐聚，中午吃饭如何？”  
蔡徐坤有点犹豫，他想看看其他人会如何回答，尤其是林彦俊，但是很快第一条语音回复就出现了。  
是林彦俊的声音。  
“好啊。”

是从什么时候开始的？林彦俊好像完全和他们九个分离开来。也许一开始这个父亲是联盟高官，母亲来自军人家族的少年就和大家不太一样。但是刚认识的时候他也只是个不喜欢别人说他长得漂亮的少年。九人中尤长靖最大，林彦俊其次，他比蔡徐坤还年长4岁，一开始大家都以为林彦俊会成为队长，他却主动地拒绝了，那个时候军部指导员目光在王子异和蔡徐坤之间徘徊，最终锁定了蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤时常回忆起来，那是刚到塔一个月的时候，指导员给大家组织会议，宣布了蔡徐坤为队长，大家都是孩子，怯怯地看着彼此，却有一个人突然开始鼓掌——那个人就是林彦俊。那时蔡徐坤心里有些疑惑，面上还是说着谢谢，回到房间和王子异抱怨，只换来老好人哥哥一句“其实就是为你高兴”。后来大家正常训练学习，蔡徐坤大部分时候都和王子异一起，和林彦俊也没有什么必要的沟通，就没想太多。这个队长的存在感只体现在团体活动的组织上，大部分时候他们还是同学关系。  
直到有一天，林彦俊突然在射击课上晕倒，尤长靖马上看出了问题。林彦俊住院，随后尤长靖在陪侍期间也觉醒。一对首席哨兵向导诞生，昭示着《“练习生”筛查计划》的科学和准确。“百分之九”不是儿戏，意味着更强大的士兵和作战力量的诞生。  
林彦俊和尤长靖出院回到九人宿舍的那天，剩下七个人专门办了一个惊喜欢迎会。尤长靖进门发现就大叫，林彦俊也只是微笑，没有太明显的表情。  
但是大家把杯子举起来的时候，他却主动开口了。  
“……我相信我们一定成为最强的团体，我们一起努力，去实现那些需要我们做的事情吧。”  
说完目光转向了蔡徐坤，“干杯。”  
蔡徐坤微笑着和他碰杯，“干杯。”

蔡徐坤今天休假，午饭前的时间用来整理内务。上次执行任务的衣服完整地少了一条袖子，他拿起来仔细看看反倒看出一种时尚感，于是清理了一下就挂在那堆靓丽花衬衫的中间。紧接着就是换洗床单，清扫地面。黑暗哨兵做起这些来已经非常熟练，他的手充满力量，灵活准确，很快就做完了。  
其实当初他和王子异搬出来之后，军部就给他们安排了负责打扫清洁的生活助理，但是被王子异拒绝了。王子异把打扫的工作承包下来，甚至看到这间宿舍有个小厨房要尝试下厨，蔡徐坤不能理解，他不喜欢在这些事情上花费精力。从小他们的日常起居就由将军府的勤务负责照顾，谁都没有做过家务，蔡徐坤猜这是王子异还要当“哥哥”的一种心理，感到非常不满意，明明已经不是哥哥和弟弟的那种关系。  
发展到和王子异背对背睡。  
王子异当然能感应到他的心情，却不明白个中缘由，最后还是哄着闹到半夜才明白了蔡徐坤心中所想。王子异想了很久，最后回答：“我们在家的时候……一直被爷爷、爸爸妈妈照顾着，后来宿舍里也是集体生活。”  
“现在是我们两个，坤坤。”  
蔡徐坤听到这句话，翻身面对王子异。  
“我们两个生活在一起……”黑暗中王子异眼底的那一点光明明灭灭，他在犹豫，蔡徐坤的心跳也快了，他们是异体同心的。  
“……可以像个小家一样，照顾彼此，一起生活……你觉得呢？我是这样想的。”  
王子异当时的语气真的很有趣，说得慢，小心翼翼地，蔡徐坤没有及时出声回应，他又自问自答。好可爱。  
做完所有的事情，蔡徐坤深呼一口气，关上了房门，出发去聚餐了。

军部食堂的三楼有专门的火锅餐厅，这是他们九个聚会的老地方。蔡徐坤第五个到的，尤长靖朱正廷坐在中间，正说着话，林彦俊和陈立农一人坐一边，蔡徐坤顿了一秒，还是挨着陈立农坐下来。  
很快三人一“猴”小组就到了，大圣兴奋地跳进来还要和每个人击掌，大家都被这欢蹦乱跳的精神体逗乐。坐下来开始上菜，很早军部食堂就有一个段子，“百分之九”是不是塔里最强的九个人不知道，是最能吃的九个人绝对没错。火锅让气氛变得亲密又热烈，他们除了少了一个人，仿佛什么都没变，还像过去那样。小鬼和朱正廷又在斗嘴，陈立农在给尤长靖看自己执行任务时拍的 昆虫，范丞丞眉飞色舞地讲之前见过的臭鼬精神体给蔡徐坤听，Justin几句插进来的吐槽都让蔡徐坤爆笑。

林彦俊隔着桌子用唇语问蔡徐坤身体好点了没，蔡徐坤点点头，回，放心吧。  
吃着吃着，范丞丞Justin和小鬼又开始了情景剧，讲了一些出任务时的趣事。他们三个由于这样组合的奇怪，只能执行一些保护和运送的简单任务，所以遇到的人和问题都算轻松。大家对于塔外普通人的生活总是觉得新鲜，听得津津有味。  
“……那你们什么时候准备，接一些别的任务呢？”

所有人都听到了这个问题，没再说话。  
不，还有一个人，尤长靖着急地举起筷子:“诶诶，牛肉煮好了，你们谁吃？”  
只是他身边那个提问题的人对牛肉没有兴趣，又接着问，“小鬼，你准备什么时候找哨兵结合？”  
这个人是林彦俊。

蔡徐坤看过去，林彦俊直直地盯着小鬼。小鬼本来站着，听到他对自己说话坐下来，没回应，低头看着碗筷。大圣警惕地贴在他背后，黑色的眼珠充满戒备。  
“你们三个人上次任务时，是不是和别人发生了什么？我听说了一些事情。当然那些杂碎无所谓，但是一直三个人是不行的。”  
林彦俊说话的语气很平静，甚至有些温柔。只是让人觉得距离很远，好像从一开始，他来聚餐就是为了说这几句话。  
从一开始，林彦俊就不是和他们一起的。


End file.
